


The Sterek Alphabet

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alphabet, Butt Slapping, M/M, Romance, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of one shots both AU and slightly canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sterek Alphabet

This is going to be a collection of short one short and drabbles both AU and slightly canon. Also if anyone has any more ideas for the A collection let me know. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A is for Addicted

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing in this world that Derek was addicted to was Stiles scent. Derek could smell that scent all day and never get bored with it. He would actually steel some of Stiles clothes so he could have that scent that he was addicted to around him all day. One day Stiles caught Derek steeling his stud muffin shirt and Derek was proud to admit, (well into Stiles shirt that is) that he was addicted to Stiles scent. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
A is for Anchor

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek once told his betas that his anchor was anger, but after meeting Stiles he soon realized he had found a new anchor. An anchor that wouldn’t shut up, constantly questioned him, and was freckled but an anchor nonetheless. He would forever be grateful to Stiles and being his anchor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A is for Afloat

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles keep Derek afloat for two hours in the pool to fight the kaniman never did Derek think too much of it. They were both trying to stay alive. When the alpha’s came there was Stiles right by his side helping him along the way, and making sure that Derek never drowned in the chaos that seemed to surround Beacon’s Hill.

“Thanks.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

“For what?” Stiles was really curious as to why Derek was thanking him out of the blue.

“For keeping me afloat.” 

“Any time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A is for Amazed and Awestruck 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek would always be amazed that Stiles chose to be with him. They were in Derek's opinion polar opposites, and as much as people say opposites attract, Derek believed that he didn’t deserve to be with Stiles. Stiles was always amazed that Derek was with him, and Stiles knew that deep down he wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. So one night Stiles asked Derek to marry him, Derek was awestruck but said yes.

(a dedication to icouldbepackstiles and mistersourwolftoyou for the inspiration) 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A is for Ass

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Only Derek Hale could somehow manage to piss of a naturally pacifistic creature, which meant that Stiles had to clean up the mess that Derek had left. Thankfully it didn’t take much to get the creatures to stop trying to kill the pack, and came back with a pleased look on his face.

“G-D your dumb sometimes thanks G-D for that ass.” Stiles said cheekily giving the alpha’s butt a slap.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more stuff for A


End file.
